It's Only Right
by PrimRose88
Summary: In DC Comics the Green Arrow and Black Canary are one of the franchise's signature couples. It is only right that this is also the case in the Arrowverse. Rated M for later chapters ;). Starts in Season 5.
1. Urban Legend

Oliver Queen's blue eyes trailed over the beautiful waters of the endless blue sea as his longtime crime-fighting partner and friend Felicity Smoak accompanied him. Where once a homage statue of the late Laurel Lance a.k.a the Black Canary stood, now stood construction workers removing the pieces of the statue that had been "mysteriously found wrecked" the previous night.

"This…this is not what Laurel deserves," Felicity broke the silence, "we should build a new one..."

Oliver could hear the tone of grief and disappointment in Felicity's voice and, to be honest, he had to agree with her. To an extent.

"I think we can do better," Felicity raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what Oliver was referring to when her train of thought was interrupted when Oliver spoke up again, "you know, before Laurel died she told me to keep the Black Canary legacy continued, to find a new person to continue the legacy of her and her sister," Oliver's mind began flooding with memories of the many great things the two Lance sisters had done to serve and protect Star City.

"You're gonna train a new Black Canary?" Felicity inquired.

"I think somewhere out there, there is a woman worthy of Laurel's legacy," Oliver answered, as his nostalgia was still plaguing his mind and he had to make the effort of pushing the memories away before he spoke up again to Felicity with a reassuring tone. "All we've gotta do is find her."

Little did Oliver know that the woman he'd happen to find would be a little more to him than just a new Black Canary...

* * *

Hub City

Two big brute men were playing pool at a bar in the late night. A black haired waitress, doing her job, approached them asking if they wanted anything.

"You two want anything?" The waitress asked.

"I think what we want is not in the menu." One of the men responded with a dirty tone in his voice as he made a rough move towards the now disgusted and scared waitress. Slightly panicking, the waitress tried turning around to get away only to find the other man blocking her path.

As they began harassing the defenseless waitress they heard a voice coming from the table behind one of them.

"You two couldn't be any more cliché now could you?" The voice turned out to be a woman with beautiful long but slightly curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that made part of a face that any man could probably fall in love with. However, she had a strong personality and will, and these men were going to get the worst of it.

"So you tryna get some too?" One of the men asked as he turned around.

"Don't worry sweetheart there's plenty of meat to go around." The other man said as he made his way towards the woman.

"Funny, I thought people like you two only existed in books and movies," The woman said with a scary tone to her voice. "You know, two guys trying to compensate for their lack of manhood by taking it out on a defenseless woman."

"Blah, blah, blah, what are you even gonna do about it, sweetie?" The man mocked as he got right next to the woman, attempting to harass her.

She couldn't help but form a slight smirk in her face before turning around and sonic screaming them through the window and out of the bar.

"That, I'm gonna do that." The brunette once again smirked and walked away from the scene.

* * *

"Nope," Oliver said handing Rene back the curriculum he'd been handed.

"What do you mean nope?" Rene asked, clearly annoyed. "Did you even read the resume?"

"Yeah," Oliver responded.

"So then you know that she's flown six hundred missions over Irak, that she has launched a program for inner city kids to get into flight school as a way out of poverty, plus she's got skills in Krav Maga and a third-degree black belt!" Dene ranted.

"If 'Top-Gun' here is a maybe then how the hell did I get on the team?" Curtis asked joining the conversation before his eyes darted to Oliver and worried flashed across his face. "Actually, you don't have to answer that."

Felicity now joined in suggesting Oliver three candidates to potentially be the new canaries. The first two were quickly shut down, much similar to the third one whose resume wasn't even real, it was just made so that Felicity could prove a point.

"Wait, that third one isn't real Karate won't be an Olympic sport until 2020, she couldn't have participated in the Olympics for Karate." Curtis figured out.

"Well my point still stands Oliver," Felicity said looking towards her former lover.

"Which is?" Oliver and Rene asked simultaneously

"That no matter how amazing they are, no one's gonna be good enough for you," Felicity said before continuing. "Because you keep comparing them to Laurel which is an impossible standard you might want to consider loosening up a bit."

"We just need to keep looking, to think outside the box," Oliver said in his trade-mark calm and thorough voice.

Suddenly, Curtis Holt had a breakthrough, a breakthrough that would change the lives of everybody in that room forever.

"Well, how far outside the box are we talking?" He rhetorically asked before continuing. "Are we talking way outside the box like urban legends outside? Because if we are, I think I might have something."

Everyone eyed Curtis curiously as he turned around towards one of the several monitors in the arrow lair as the others followed behind him.

"I'm talking about...her," Curtis said as he pulled up a picture on the monitor of a brunette woman whose hair was covering most of her face as she right hooked what appeared to be some street thugs.

"Who's her?" Oliver asked as he examined the image.

"Well, I don't have any idea what her name is," Curtis said to everyone's dismay. "But what I do know, thanks to the chatrooms I visited, is that she's a kickass woman who appears out of absolutely nowhere and saves crime victims."

"In Star City?" Felicity asked Curtis. She couldn't help but feel some jealousy towards Curtis because Oliver had shown interest to his vague and anonymous candidate instead of her deeply researched ones.

"All over the U.S actually," Curtis responded moving over so that Felicity could find a way to track this mysterious woman down. "But get this, she even has a cry… much like a canary cry."

'Bashert' Oliver remembered the word his friend and former partner Rory had taught him before his departure from Team Arrow. The word meant fate or destiny. "She's a meta with the same powers as Earth 2 Laurel." He connected the two obvious dots.

"You'd happen to be right Oliver," Felicity said. "According to the A.R.G.U.S database I just hacked, sighting started three years ago in Central City."

"Which is right when S.T.A.R Labs exploded," Rene said, stating the obvious.

A.N: (I still love you, Rene)

"She even has a black leather jacket and everything, the only thing that's missing is the blond hair and you can easily fix that with a wig," Curtis comically added, (although deep inside of him, it wasn't so comical).

Suddenly, Oliver's phone had vibrated, it was a text from Adrian Chase telling him to meet him at Iron Heights to deal with the whole John fiasco.

Before leaving, he instructed his team to call him whenever they've got something on this new Canary candidate.

* * *

Oliver entered the plain room of the Penitentiary where his longtime friend, someone he considered his brother, John Diggle sat. Oliver took the other side of the table where John was at and spoke up. "Hey," Oliver greeted receiving a similar reply from Diggle. "I just got a text from Adrian, you know what it's about?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe it's to figure out how Prometheus faked Lyla's voice to get me out of the bunker and into here," A tired and slightly desperate John responded.

"I'm less concerned about how you got in here, more concerned with getting you out," Oliver replied back as he adjusted his tie.

Suddenly, the door opened and D.A Adrian Chase walked into the room. "Gentlemen, sorry I'm late." Adrian greeted before continuing. "How're you holding up?" The dark haired man asked Diggle.

"Well, Walker's getting his hands on me within a week so…" Diggle bluntly responded.

"Soon as Walker gets his hands on John he's gonna throw him into a hole," Oliver said concerned.

"Maybe not," Adrian responded. "I've got a buddy at the National Security Association, turns out they had Walker under investigation and were putting together quite the case."

"I don't like how you just said 'were'," Diggle said expecting some bad news.

"Turns out Walker has some very important friends who managed to slow down the case to where we wouldn't have it in time." Adrian beared the expected bad news.

'But, there still is the file.' Oliver thought before thanking Adrian for all the effort he'd put in and allowing him to exit the room.

"Well, I guess Felicity is gonna have a fun time hacking into those NSA files," Oliver said optimistically.

"You mean after she brought hundreds of Black Canary replacement candidates," Diggle said forcingly switching the topic at hand so that he could speak some sense into his friend. "I understand that Laurel is irreplaceable, and, to be fair, that's not what we're looking for, we're just looking for someone to take on the mantle. And from where I'm sitting, those are two totally different things."

* * *

"Oh boy this is fun!" Felicity said as she ferociously tapped the letters in her keyboard. "Plus, it'll keep me busy while you're gone." She said to Oliver.

"Wait, I'm going somewhere?" Oliver asked confused.

"Maybe, Hub City." Curtis joined in along with Rene.

"We're thinking this is where this urban legend of sorts is currently at," Rene said as he watched Curtis hand over a tablet to Oliver with a video playing on it.

The video showed the same "urban legend" woman from before recklessly beating up some poor fellers who had unfortunately managed to get on her bad side.

As Oliver eyed the video he felt a slight pang in his heart. This woman, her aggressiveness and constant fury she fought with. She looked so...

majestic.

She reminded him so much of his younger self, who also fought with pure, raw emotion.

'This is almost like... Bashert.' Oliver once again thought about that special word he'd learned from Rory.

Eyeing him curiously Curtis spoke up. "It almost looks as if you're giving this girl a chance."

"Pack up Curtis, we're going to Hub City," Oliver said walking out of the scene.

"Wait, Oliver what about me?" Rene asked, certainly feeling and looking disappointed.

"You gotta stay here with Felicity and help as much as you can with John," Oliver responded.

Before Rene could speak up again the doors to the Arrow lair elevator closed and Rene was left there with an obsessed-looking Felicity hacking into the NSA files.

"Well then blondie, let's try to have some fun," Rene said wanting to punch a hole through a dozen brick walls.

* * *

Hub City

Dinah Drake was making her way towards the roof of a building so that she could break a ceiling window and sneak up on some guys she didn't quite get along with.

Right as she placed her foot on top of the window, she was stopped by a sudden male voice that appeared to come from behind her.

"Stop," The voice turned out to be a hooded man accompanied by a slightly taller, dark-skinned guy who also had a mask on his face.

Dinah couldn't help but giggle at the wild attires these two were wearing. "I didn't know the costume warehouse was having a firesale," She mocked.

When the only response she got was silence she spoke up again. "What do you want?"

"You're a vigilante," The hooded man spoke up once again. "And a metahuman."

"We have a proposition for you," the guy accompanying him said before realizing that he'd just cut off his partner. "Oh, uh… sorry…. you were doing fine… you take it back on from here." He said awkwardly.

"We'd like for you to join us, we can give you a home, a team, and a better chance to train your powers," The hooded man finished thoroughly.

"I can take care of myself," Dinah bluntly said, walking off the scene before turning around and speaking up again. "Oh, and if any of you intervene with my plans I'll make sure to send you back to Star City with your nuts in a sling."

With a cocky smile on her face, Dinah jumped down from the building and left the scene.


	2. Seeking Vengeance

A.N: jamesaubrey41 yes I can and yes there will be

Shadowknight23 thanks for the review! I'll try not to disappoint.

Like several cities, Hub City was a busy place, full of busy people. Among this group of busy people was Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and his vigilante partner in this mission, Curtis Holt, Mr. Terrific.

Currently, it was noon, Oliver and Curtis were getting lunch on a local restaurant while both of their minds were contemplating the verbal kick to the balls they had received the previous night.

"So… uh, you're not giving up are you?" Curtis broke the silence.

"When have you known me to give up that easily?" Oliver asked trying to instill his partner with some hope.

"Never… the answer would be never," Curtis said pointing a finger towards Oliver with a smile on his face.

"Any progress on the facial recognition scan?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, but the Wi-Fi in here is incredibly slow," Curtis responded with a slightly disgusted look on his face, he'd been used to that lightning-fast Wi-Fi Palmer Tech and later in his life in the arrow lair worked with, this restaurant, was quite the downgrade.

"Oh wait! I actually got it," He spoke up, now fully believing in reverse psychology. "It turns out our sonic-screaming lady has a name, Tina Boland, former undercover cop of the CCPD."

"So, I'm guessing she was there when the particle accelerator exploded." Oliver connected the dots.

"But after that she went off the grid…" Curtis said beginning to look disappointed once again. "We still have no way to track her down."

"Actually, we do." Like any good leader Oliver had to be optimistic, he took out his encrypted phone and began putting down the Central City law enforcement number.

* * *

CCPD Building

Captain Singh was a busy man who's job consisted on fighting ridiculous, almost mythological people that you'd think only heroes from fantasy stories would have to deal with. But no, the police fought them so often, they became an everyday job.

All of a sudden, the dark haired man heard his phone vibrating and took it out of its pocket to respond to the caller.

"Captain Singh," The captain greeted.

"I need information," A distorted voice said.

"Who's this?" Singh inquired thinking it was one of those prank calls.

"It's the Green Arrow," The voice swiftly responded.

'Speaking of ridiculous...' He thought.

"Or perhaps you're some nut job with a voice modulator," Singh responded with a very easy to hear annoyed tone to his voice. "You want help I'm going to need proof buddy."

Restaurant in Hub City

Oliver took out his non encrypted phone and began texting a number he knew all too well, a number that belonged to a person that had saved his life…

more times than he'd like to admit.

* * *

CCPD Building

When all he could hear was silence, Captain Singh heavily considered hanging up. However, an extremely quick, yet abrupt yellow and red lightning entered and left his office. All Singh could see after the disturbance was a note on his desktop saying:

'He's Legit'

Singh, knowing that this 'Green Arrow' man knew and contacted the Central City hero, 'The Flash', decided to give in and trust him.

"Very clever," Singh said, giving up. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Tina Boland she was CCPD," The voice began, keeping a straight tone. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, it's nothing but tragedy there…" Singh said, empathizing with the tragic and undeserved fate one of his best cops had suffered. "She had gone deep in the undercover department and her partner got killed in action."

"Her partner's name was…" The green arrow stopped as if he was waiting for something. "Vincent Sobel?"

"Yeah," Singh responded. "Tina quit the job the day after the funeral and we haven't heard from her since. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Not sure yet,"

"If you get anything give me a call. I've always had a soft spot for Boland, she's a good kid."

"Will do." The Green Arrow said before hanging up.

* * *

Oliver sat back where he previously was and spoke to Curtis who had just turned off the tablet he was researching with and placed it safely in his backpack.

"Looks like our Tina is seeking vengeance for her partner…" Oliver revealed.

* * *

Rene entered the Arrow lair with a drink in his left hand and a Big Belly Burger bag in his right hand.

Like usual, he saw Felicity viciously typing at her keyboard as she attempted to hack into the National Security Agency looking for a file to expose General Walker and bring John Diggle out of prison.

"Here you go blondie," Rene said as he put the Big Belly Burger bag an open space in Felicity's crystal desk.

"Oh thank god!" Felicity said with a desperate tone in her voice. "You, are a lifesaver."

"Well I haven't been doing much since Oliver dumped me here so it's the least I could do." Rene said, looking at the screen in the monitor that was full of numbers and things he didn't understand half of. "And anyway, I figured you could use some fast food before the lock you up in Lomboc for hacking the NSA."

"Well they can't lock me up if there isn't anything to hack…" Felicity said, as she stopped typing with a worried look on her face.

"Eh? You lost me blondie," Rene said confused at Felicity's response.

"The file containing the intel on General Walker is gone… they've deleted it."

"Yeah, but what does that mean?"

"Well, it means John is back to being totally screwed…"

* * *

Hub City

Oliver Queen was currently a man on a mission. He was making his way down the wooden floors that made part of the aisle of a nice local apartment complex. He put swift into his steps as he tried to reach his goal.

'Tina Boland,' Oliver thought, reminiscing back to the first time he'd seen her and thinking of what she was like.

Her character, and what the modern people would call "badassery" reminded him of the beautiful Sara Lance. But he also had the gut feeling that somewhere in there Tina also had the heart and compassion that Laurel Lance had for other people. To Oliver these two things were something else, it was as if she was…

perfect.

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head thinking, 'You've seen her once Oliver, and, to be honest, it didn't really look like she liked you, and you don't even know if you should trust her.'

As he reached another empty floor he began to feel slightly frustrated.

"You sure this is the right spot Mr. Terrific?" He bluntly asked.

"Am I still Mr. Terrific if I'm working on com and not in uniform?" Curtis playfully asked from the truck he was in before taking a more serious tone and continuing. "Anyways, yeah you should be where she is. I've crossed referenced the ATM withdrawals and the ping from her burner cell phone. Detective Boland or, I guess ex-Detective should be in room 511. Which should be… straight down the hall for you."

Oliver reached room 511 and gently stirred the doorknob to enter the room.

Inside, he was met by a room that had no people in it as of yet, but was clearly full of trash and disorganized, which indicated that someone did indeed live there, either a junkie or a person who had a lot on their plate, that last one would fit Detective Boland.

Oliver turned to his right and set eyes on a police board that was full of pictures of people unknown to him with name tags next to them, the pictures were connected by red lines much like the police force would do.

'It can't be that she's still playing detective…' Oliver thought, ironically playing detective himself trying to figure what she was up to.

Suddenly, Oliver found a picture of a person he barely recognized, it was a man with very short, dirty blonde hair that was combed to the side.

"That's her dead partner," He realized.

"Mr. Terrific are you seeing these names in the body cams?" Oliver asked.

"Already searching them boss," Curtis replied.

Oliver barely had a second to process what Curtis had just said before he heard a scream of pain and sorrow coming from a room in the apartment.

Without second thought, Oliver used his body to break open the door.

Oliver found himself staring at a distressed man in a chair being tortured by Tina.

"Get out!" The latter demanded.

"No please! You have to help me." The man pleaded.

"Tina-," Before Oliver could even say another word he felt his body being heavily pushed backward by a force he soon recognized as that sonic scream.

Landing on his back on the other room and with his ears slightly hurting, Oliver got right up, only to hear another sonic scream that, fortunately, was not being directed towards him this time.

Less fortunately, as he eyed the room Tina was in, he saw her screaming that guy's life away.

"Oliver," Curtis said through the com. "I've set a sonic dampener on the ventilation system of the apartment, you should be able to go in there and confront her."

"How the hell did you even do that?" Oliver asked, as he entered the room Tina was in.

He saw the powerful woman turn around to scream at him once more before her expression turned to shock and confusion when she realized her screaming wasn't working anymore.

Without even facing her, Oliver made his way to the man that was tied up to the chair and checked for his vital signs.

"He's dead," Oliver said, eyeing the confused and pissed off Tina.

"Hey Oliver,"Curtis said through the com. "Looks like you're gonna have some company,"

Oliver walked out of the apartment only to find himself being shot at by a bunch of thugs. He swiftly took cover and heard from behind him what was most likely Tina escaping through the window.

'Shit! I can't let her get away, not again.' Oliver thought through gritted teeth.

And so, he notched one of his smoke arrows and fired into the ground before seeing it explode and escaping.

Oliver was quick to find Tina escaping through an alleyway and, without thinking it twice, he fired a headless arrow that made her trip up.

*Change of P.O.V I guess*

When Dinah turned around she saw the hooded man aiming an arrow at her.

"We didn't get to finish our last conversation," he said.

Surrendering, Dinah put her hands up and saw the hooded man walk over towards her offering a hand to help get her to her feet.

Reluctantly, Dinah took the hand and found herself only inches away from the taller man.

"You're persistent," She teased.

The man dressed in dark green turned around before facing her again and, through gritted teeth, said. "You killed that man!"

"And here I was thinking you were worried that I was the one who was going to end up dead," She said back at him, as she turned around to walk away. "Make up your mind."

"Detective Boland," she heard him say with a demanding tone.

"If you knew I was police then you should know that guy right there helped kill my partner," She said, turning back to face him once more.

"Your vendetta doesn't end with him?" The man inquired.

"Nope," Dinah said, putting her hands in her back pockets. "I'm still looking for his boss, his friends were the ones that broke into the apartment."

"We can help you get him without anyone dying in the process, including, and especially, you."

"You know from what I've heard there's plenty of nutcases going around Star City looking to make it a 'better place', what exactly makes me so special?" Dinah asked.

"Well if you can stay in the same spot for more than a minute I might just be able to tell you," he replied back.

"I'm all ears sweetie,"

"You went through some traumatic experiences." he started, "And for the past three years you've been trying to understand it, because you're afraid of what happened to you and of what you've become. So you're running from it." A slight, empathetic smile flashed across his features as he finished.

"How would you know?" Dinah asked, keeping a straight tone and face, although inside, she was a whirlwind of emotions. Something about this guy and what he was saying made her feel some type of way.

"Because I've been there," he replied. "And I can help you find your way back."

"Okay," Dinah said, wanting to escape somewhere to process what the hooded man had just said. "What's the range on that mute thing of yours?" she asked, smirking.

*Change of POV x2*

Expecting the worse, Oliver got ready to take cover, so that he didn't end up deaf and/or dead. However, when one of the men who'd broken into the apartment shot Tina right in the gut, he knew he had to change plans.


	3. Demons From The Past

Oliver was quick to react when he saw Tina grasping her gut and gasping for air on the floor.

He notched three arrows and in quick succession, they were all fired at the thugs who'd come over to hurt him and Tina.

Oliver turned around and was quick to grab Tina in his arms and take her towards a place where she could heal.

'No no no, not again!' He desperately thought, remembering how horrible it was to lose someone important to him. Especially someone who he knew had a lot to live for. He'd lived through that pain many times and all those times he was almost led to some very dark paths.

'Not this time!' He internally screamed and began moving at a speed that only what people referred to as 'superheroes' could move at.

He miraculously made it to Tina's apartment and grabbed the first aid kit. Luckily for Tina, if anyone could heal a gut wound as bad as the one she currently had it was Oliver Queen. In only a matter of minutes, Tina was resting and slowly get better.

After healing her, Oliver took Tina to a random room in the apartment, just in case the thugs came back for her and left.

* * *

Hub City Restaurant

Oliver was having a big meal for lunch after the hectic moment that was yesterday's night. A part of him felt anxious and worried because he thought the thugs would come back and kill Tina while she was still out cold.

'You left her in a safe place Oliver, she'll be alright.' He thought, thinking of what he'd learned and seen yesterday. Tina was clearly living a life she didn't deserve to be living, and it was shaping her into someone she was so much better than. The way Oliver saw her, she was awesome, beautiful and reckless, in a good way. He didn't want to see her end up like Black Siren, he wouldn't let her end up that way.

Focusing back on the real world, Oliver spoke up and asked his friend Curtis, who was eating lunch with him, something. "Any progress Curtis?".

"Oh, yeah," Curtis responded, as he flipped the tablet he was currently working on so that he could show Oliver. "Meet Sean Sonus, Sonus was a player of the Central City criminal underworld and the apparent target of Tina's undercover investigation. The thing is, Sonus disappeared at about the same time as Tina."

"That must be why she's been traveling all across the country, she's been following him," Oliver came to fruition.

"The only thing I don't understand is why Sonus would come to Hub City now?" Curtis questioned.

"If anyone knows, it'd be Rene so I reckon you-" Oliver said before being cut off by Curtis.

"Call him?"

"Actually, no, I'd like for you to go back to Star City, you've been doing an outstanding amount of work Curtis." Oliver smiled before continuing. "I reckon I can handle it from here."

"Okay..." Curtis said, surprised. "I'll call or tell Rene to text you when we come up with a lead of sorts."

* * *

Random Hub City Apartment

Dinah slowly rose from bed, with a blinding light damaging her vision.

She didn't quite recognize the place she woke up in. It looked similar to her apartment, but at the same time, it was way too clean and empty to be her apartment.

It was then when she saw a green arrow stuck to a door, Dinah knew whose arrow this was and slowly started remembering the events that took place the previous night. From capturing one of Sonus' partners to meeting with the hooded man in the alley, she remembered everything up until when she got shot.

Now it was time for her to use her detective skills and attempt to infer what happened after.

After a few long minutes of deducing, Dinah had a pretty good idea in her head of what had happened. It appeared that the hooded archer guy must have gone back to her apartment to heal her and then left her in an abandoned room in the complex.

Inevitably, Dinah's mind began thinking about the archer man and everything he'd said and done for her. 'It's as if he knows me better than I know myself… he's trying to bring out the best in me and I'm not letting him…' she empathetically thought before taking the arrow she found on the door and opening the latter.

When she opened the door she found her eyes shining and her mouth watering at the sight of some delicious breakfast the hooded guy must've prepared for her. As she sat down and began to fill up her ravenous stomach and stuff her face, she thought. 'This is good, I should really thank him,'

However, all of a sudden Dinah heard a voice in her head, a voice she'd heard ever since Vincent had died, a voice that represented Dinah's pain and sorrow. 'There's no time for attachments Dinah, remember what happened the last time!' The voice egged Dinah to not even think of getting attached to this man. 'Speaking of last time, today was supposed to be the day you met up with Sonus right?'

Remembering that, Dinah finished up her really appetizing breakfast and got ready for what was going to take place that night…

A.N: I should really end it here but I love writing this story way too much…

* * *

Downtown Hub City

Oliver was currently on the roof of a random building in Hub City as he appeared to be patiently waiting for something.

Suddenly, his phone rang indicating a text from Rene.

"Hoss, that Sonus guy isn't someone to trifle with… When Tobias Church died he must've taken over the 'vacant' Hub City… he's moving drugs called Sly-D and has A LOT of gangs under his control protecting him."

'Damn it, if Rene is scared of this guy then that means Tina is in deep trouble.'

It was then when an alarm on Oliver's phone started ringing and he opened the little machine to check the GPS.

'Speak of the devil…' He thought, jumping from the rooftop.

* * *

Sean Sonus was currently at his office having a nice little meal for dinner. Unfortunately for him, his meal was rudely interrupted by the sounds of several of his guards being pummeled. Sonus stood up to check on the disturbance, but was beat to it when the door opened in his face and revealed a person he'd happily ruined the life of, Tina Boland.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting you someday or another," Sonus chuckled.

"Hey Sean," Dinah said, dropping the body of one of Sonus' men. " It's been quite a while."

Dinah didn't bother waiting for a reply from the man she so hated and got ready to fire a sonic scream at him. However, all of a sudden, she felt as if her hear was spinning as Sonus' eyes began glowing. It was as if the whole room was shaking while Sonus stood there calmly, then, it hit her.

'You've gotta be fucking kidding,' She thought as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Detective Boland," Sonus said, disappointed at the recklessness of the woman he was about to kill. "It's a shame no one will miss you when you're gone."

With that, Sonus' fingers grasped the cold trigger of his revolver and he pulled it.

Or so he thought...

Sonus was surprised to see the gun drop to the ground as a green hooded archer entered the room.

"Get away from her." The archer demanded.

Not even responding, Sonus' eyes started glowing once more and he saw the hooded man stutter in surprise. However, it appeared it'd take more to take this guy down as he saw the man maintain his composure and shoot him right in the chest.

"You son of a bitch!" Sonus grunted, taking the arrow out and using his ability once more.

This time the man couldn't quite handle it and he dropped to one knee before looking up and seeing Sonus gone.

Before picking up Tina and taking her someplace safe, Oliver took out his phone and contacted Curtis.

"Hey Oliver," Curtis greeted. "All good?"

"Not really. It appears this guy Sonus is also a metahuman." Oliver responded.

"Another meta?!" Curtis asked, shocked.

"The guy, can disorientate you and make you really dizzy," Oliver explained, speaking from recent experience. "His power completely counteracts Tina's."

"He must be able to control sonic waves or something, it'd explain how he counteracted Tina-" Curtis said before having a breakthrough. "Their powers are related! Oliver, I think I might be onto something I'll call you when I make progress."

Oliver couldn't even respond as Curtis immediately hung up and Oliver was left there, perplexed at the abrupt ending to the phone call.

Nevertheless, Oliver, for the second day in a row, picked up Tina's unconscious body and left the scene.

* * *

Oliver felt his back cracking as he sat down beside a van in the underground parking lot, his mind racing, thinking about everything that had happened these previous days that led him to where he was currently.

Oliver Queen was currently light headed, dizzy, weak and tired. He knew that inside the van he was laying beside, was a woman that was not going to be pleased after waking up, after all, this woman was in the van because she'd gotten her ass handed to her by the man who killed her partner.

Oliver sighed, he had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to be pleased seeing him either, it was just a gut feeling he'd gotten at least once from literally all the women he'd ever interacted with.

Suddenly, feeling someone next to him, Oliver turned around, only to feel himself jump a little when he saw Tina approaching him.

Almost at once, he slid his hood on and stood up to face her. She looked annoyed, yet at the same time relieved. Oliver couldn't quite read her entire expression.

"You ok?" Oliver asked, a soft tone to his voice.

"I've been better," Dinah replied, bluntly, before picking back up with a smile, "Hey, thanks for that whole saving me from death thing the other day, and thanks for that breakfast, who taught you how to cook?"

For some reason, seeing this woman smile could brighten even the darkest of the days for Oliver. In reply, he smiled back under the hood.

"Hey hood-man," Dinah cut the nice little staredown they were having. "What time is it?"

Reluctantly, Oliver checked his phone before replying. "11:40, why?"

With no reply, Dinah made a 180 and started heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Oliver demanded.

Knowing how persistent this guy was, Dinah decided it was best for her to turn around and spill the beans. "Sonus is moving a big supply of Sly-D tonight."

"And you know where," Oliver said. "However, something tells me you're not going to tell me that."

"After three years, the man who killed my partner is finally in my sight, I'm sorry but I'm not letting anyone get in my way."

Subsequently to some long seconds of thinking, Oliver stepped up and spoke. "He nearly killed you last time… against him, your ability is a liability. Let me help."

Dinah began to make some considerations before that voice in her head came back and said, 'Dinah, you've already began to get attached to him, DO NOT risk his life. Stay. Away'.

With that, Dinah opened her mouth and said. "Hey, thanks for the save hood-man, safe trip back to Star City."

* * *

A.N: SUBPLOT TIME!

Curtis entered a room where he found an almost-psycho Felicity staring at her screen.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep down here…" Curtis greeted.

"I didn't sleep," Felicity replied as she ferociously tapped the keys in her keyboard.

"Rene told me the files of the NSA were a dead end, deleted forever," Curtis said, curious as to why she was still here.

"Well Curtis, you should know that nothing on the internet is deleted forever, everything leaves back some sort of digital shadow." The blonde replied. "So I've been scouring the dark web trying to find it."

Suddenly, Curtis saw Felicity pause and stare in awe at the screen.

"What's that?" He inquired.

"A terminal message,"

"From who?"

"I have absolutely no idea,"

"Well, how did they get into your system?"

"I have absolutely no idea,"

Curtis took a moment to stare at the screen to get a better handle on the situation.

"Who's Ghost Fox Goddess?" He asked.

"Me," Felicity said, looking slightly terrified. "It was my hacker handle in college, I-I made a lot of bad choices in college."

"How do you mean?"

"I used to be one of those hacktivists… I left that life way behind me, along with a goth look that was not good for me,"

"Goth?"

"Yeah, dark hair, dark Felicity, taking on the federal government… It was a power trip that wasn't very healthy,"

When a new message popped up on the screen saying 'I can help you. Meet IRL?' Curtis quickly spoke up. "Felicity, you can't…"

* * *

Riding her roaring motorcycle down to the parking lot of the building she and Sonus would have their last meeting on, Dinah found her eyes widening when she saw a tall figure stand in her way.

'Oh for fuck's sake...' She thought, recognizing who the figure was.

However, this time it was different than previous times, this time there was no hood, there was only a handsome-looking with slightly blond short hair guy, piercing blue eyes staring and a trimmed beard, staring at her with somewhat of a pained expression on his face.

'Woah. What am I even thinking? It's past your bedtime Dinah.' She awkwardly thought, getting off her bike as she regained her composure.

"What? So now that you're trusting me with your mask off I'm supposed to trust you?" She asked.

"Nope, I just thought that if you won't listen to the Green Arrow, then you might listen to Oliver Queen," Oliver said putting a hand on his heart before continuing. "Pleased to meet you."

Dinah's expression saw a little, unavoidable smile be welcomed as Oliver started again.

"I spent five years in hell… not unlike what happened to you when you went undercover in this guy's organization… or what he put you through when he figured you were a cop."

"And what? You think you see a little bit of yourself in me?" She asked, with an annoyed tone.

"It's more than that," Oliver said thoroughly. "There's a man in Star City, who's trying to convince me that I destroy the lives of everyone I touch, because I'm beyond redemption."

"Yeah, yeah, so you think you can save me to prove him wrong?" Dinah started. "Don't put your issues on me."

"You're absolutely right… but if you think that you can take on Sonus and his men you're wrong," He replied bluntly. "Let me help Tina… let me help and then, I'll be gone."

Dinah saw Oliver reaching out his hand and her consideration process began once again. She began to hear that voice in her head again, but before it could say anything, Dinah's hands reached out and gave Oliver's a firm shake.

'Fuck the voice.' She thought, feeling like a dozens weights had been both been lifted and also put on her.

* * *

"Alright," Curtis said through the com, excited. "I'm reading fifteen shooters on the roof, plus a helicopter inbound."

Oliver and Dinah took cover behind a wall before Oliver spoke up. "Copy, we're in position."

"We need to move," Dinah demanded.

"Patience Tina," Oliver calmly replied.

After a couple of seconds, Mr. Terrific spoke through the coms. "Chopper is about to land guys,"

"Move," Oliver signaled.

The two reached a door and Dinah put her ear against it to see if Curtis was right. What Oliver got in reply was a smirk, a smirk he quickly returned before the two simultaneously nodded.

A.N: I'm not one to think of songs while reading or writing. However, Ready To Die by Andrew W.K fits really well with this scene.

With that, Oliver annihilated the door with a kick and began to give hell to Sonus and his men.

Shocked at seeing the intruders, Sonus regained his composure so he could use his trump card, his metahuman ability.

Seeing it coming, Oliver took out a remote from his pocket and tossed it over to Dinah.

"Not so fast dirtbag," Dinah triumphantly said.

* * *

Somewhere in Star City, a certain Mr. Terrific was jumping on his seat from excitement at seeing his recent invention be a success.

* * *

"Oliver, they've got air support," Dinah said staring at the incoming military chopper.

"Alright, I'll take care of it, stay safe," Oliver made a run towards some cover that gave him a better angle at the chopper, firing at some thugs in the process.

Patiently waiting for the right moment to stand up and fire at the chopper, Oliver did just that with an arrow that clung him on to the aircraft. While he hung on, he began using the chopper's high-speed movement around the rooftop to kick a guy in the shin and later throw an explosive arrow at a group of others. As the chopper began to go higher, Oliver shot at one last guy before getting off and firing at the chopper, making it explode.

'BAD ASS' Curtis thought, having seen every bit of what just happened.

As Oliver turned around after the explosion, he found Tina aiming her gun at Sonus.

"I guess I should be flattered," Sonus said. "To think you've held out a candle for me all these years... what are you waiting for?"

Oliver suddenly arrived at the scene. "Tina!" he exclaimed. "Don't do this… you're better than this."

"We both know I'm not," Dinah said, through gritted teeth. "If we're as alike as you say we are, then we'd both know you'd kill him."

"You're right," Oliver replied. "But there's a difference, I'm who I am… you, Tina, are so much better than you let yourself be. I understand why you're like this, but it's not what someone like you deserves, it's not what Vincent would've wanted. It's not what I want for you."

Seeing Dinah begin to have doubt in her mind Oliver made one final push. "Tina, if you do this you're no better than him. You're no better than the man who killed Vincent!"

With that, Dinah's eyes began to sting and water began to form in them. She gripped the trigger of her revolver before firing at both of Sonus' legs leaving him incapable of moving. Dinah then dropped the weapon and collapsed into Oliver's big arms crying her heart out.

* * *

Dinah was sprinting down a large corridor as if a huge lion was chasing behind her. She didn't bother looking back, didn't bother doing anything, anything but look forward towards her goal, the door at the end of the corridor

Once she reached the door she was running towards, she burst through it and was met by a sight that had her collapse to the ground in disbelief and heartbreak.

It was that man, Oliver Queen, the one who had done so much for her in such little time. His bright blue eyes, now lifeless, his chest bloodied, with a note on top of it that said.

'Second Chance'

"Oh no," Dinah whispered through sobs before she felt a cold metal behind her head…

* * *

Taking hyperventilated gasps, Dinah woke up from her bed in a cold sweat.

'What the hell just happened?' Dinah thought, staring at her surroundings before realizing she was at her apartment.

Much like last time she'd randomly woken up on this building, Dinah began to recall what had happened and what had led her here.

The last thing she remembered was being in Oliver's warm, cozy arms. Crying, letting out all her frustration as the larger figure held her.

Something about the way she felt as she was being held by him gave her a sense of comfort. A sense of security.

'That son of a bitch has become a recurring thought without even trying,' Dinah thought with a slight smirk on her face.

When she rose from the bed she found something off about her room. In the little table next to her bed was a small paper. She reached for the paper and seeing one side was empty, she flipped it and found herself reading a text she found on the back.

'A couple of days ago Tina, when I met you, something in my heart told me that you deserved better, that you deserved more, that's what I've been trying to give you since I met you. Whether I succeeded or not is completely up to you, I just want to make sure that you're happy and living freely, with a good purpose. Seeing you sparing the life of Sonus made me see not only improvement in you, but the improvement you've influenced in me.

For that and a lot more, I thank you, Tina Boland,

-Oliver Queen

Dinah felt a single tear drop down from her eye, followed by another one, then another one, so on and so forth.

Crying once again, Dinah noticed the small handwritten text on the bottom of the notecard.

'P.S: Check your kitchen table,'

Dinah's gloomy eyes slightly lit up before a smile she simply couldn't help rose to her face.


	4. Find Yourself

A.N: Guess who's back? Back again.

* * *

The night was an eerie dark in Star City as Curtis stared at his phone, a clear look of stress written all over his face. The phone continuously vibrated while the name 'Felicity' sat on the devices's screen.

Looking down, Curtis noticed his call, just like the previous bunch, had not been answered. He didn't necessarily feel shocked, as he'd been trying to contact her for the previous hour, instead, he felt very worried, it wasn't like Felicity to randomly disappear one night.

'That's more of an Oliver thing to do.' He thought with a frustrated sigh.

Suddenly, Curtis jumped up in absolute fright when he saw the door abruptly open in front of him.

Fortunately for the stressed man, he was relieved to see that it was only Rene, but he was accompanied by someone else…

"Oliver?" Curtis curiously inquired.

"Look who I found," Rene stated, smiling.

"Hey there Curtis," Oliver greeted, giving his partner a big hug.

Curtis fell into Oliver's arms, before letting everything out. "Oh, Oliver you have no idea, ever since you left everything has gone to, now pardon my French, but shit, everything has gone to shit. I'm highly stressed, Paul left me, you didn't get the recruit, Felicity has disappeared..."

"Woah Curtis," Oliver said, his expression now serious. "Slow down, what happened to Felicity?"

"The last time I saw her she was in her monitor hacking into the NSA, trying to get that file to break John out…" Curtis began.

"And…?" Rene and Oliver asked, simultaneously.

"Well, someone had got into her system and sent her a terminal message… it said something like 'I can help, meet IRL?'"

"Hold up hoss, what the hell is IRL?" Rene inquired, slightly confused.

"It means 'In Real Life'," Curtis sighed, before continuing, "anyway, I told her not to, and she told me she wouldn't."

"If I were a betting man, I'd say she lied to you hoss," Rene responded, his hand patting the poor Curtis' back.

Oliver began to get worried, first Evelyn, then Rory, then John and now Felicity. Disappearing had become a hobby for the team. "Curtis, is there any way we can track her down?"

"Believe me, I've tried, but at the end of the day, she's Felicity… her phone number has been completely encrypted, she's been hacking all security footage of her possible whereabouts, hell she even encrypted her own mother's phone number so I couldn't contact her...".

Rene looked around, perplexed, what was meant to be a happy reunion turned into a frantic mystery. "Now I'm no technological genius," he started, "but that doesn't sound too good."

* * *

Dinah Drake sat down at her desk after eating a delicious meal she'd had especially prepared for her by a certain someone. She opened up her laptop and clicked on the latter's browser.

'This probably won't work, but… we all gotta start somewhere,' She thought.

'Oliver Queen' she simply typed, before clicking the search button.

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened when she saw the first entry on the man she was tracking down.

'Oliver Queen: Mayor of Star City'.

"Or maybe it will work," she said to herself, a genuine smile appearing on her face. (Or at least as genuine of a smile as Dinah Drake can give you).

With the first step being done, a lot quicker than expected she might add, Dinah made her way to her closet. She looked through her outfits, ultimately opting for her classic leather jacket and some matching clothes.

Looking at her outfit in the mirror, she thought about her trademark leather jacket. It had been a gift from her mother, one of the few things she had that reminded her of her humanity, reminded her of her life when everything was simple. Ever since going undercover for Sonus, her life had become anything but simple.

At first, moving up through the ranks, slowly falling in love with Vincent, she thought that her life had become better than simple. However, she'd unfortunately, come to learn that was simply not true. Ever since that night at the old factory, the thought that everyone she ever came close to was in danger because of her, couldn't help getting stuck to her subconscious. Vincent, the closest thing she ever had to true love in her life, the man who made her happy, was dead because of her. She had to change her name in order to keep her family safe, being affiliated to them was such a danger that she couldn't even give them a call. All this trauma and emotional and social despair inevitably led to her closing herself, she didn't want anyone to be harmed, and she thought one of the best ways to do this was to not let anyone get close to her.

And then came Oliver Queen, his piercing blue eyes, his splendid breakfasts, his words, all came in guns blazing into her life. She initially tried to close herself to him, following the little voice in her head. However, the clever bastard saw right through it. By the end, she gave in to his words, and his stupid breakfasts, and she wouldn't admit it to herself, but she didn't hate herself for it. Despite barely knowing him, she saw a lot of herself in Oliver, saw the trauma and pain hidden behind those blue eyes, as well as the willingness to do anything for those they cared for. Having someone she can relate to in life made her feel more open, as if she wasn't alone in this cruel world. All this once again gave her a taste to the of the simplicity she craved for in life. That simple, happy life she lived when she first got her leather jacket.

Snapping out of her deep thoughts, Dinah made a one-eighty and left her apartment, not knowing if she'd ever come back. In truth, she didn't really know anything, her life had turned into a big pile of uncertainty. Nevertheless, there was one thing she was sure of, and that was where she was going.

'Ready or not Oliver Queen, here I come,'

* * *

"So you're not just giving me the file for John?" Felicity asked the woman who sat next to her. According to the dark web, this woman's name was 'Kojo Sledgehammer', she had long brown hair, green eyes that were shielded by big glasses and an overall round face.

The girl had shown clear admiration for Felicity throughout their conversation and had been nothing but kind. However, Felicity couldn't help but feel a slight sense of shadiness to this woman. "You inspired me to make the world a better place," the brunette girl started, "now I intend to inspire you, to be the hacktivist you used to be. The legendary Ghost Fox Goddess."

With that being said, the brunette stood up and walked away, leaving Felicity contemplating at the device, and with all kinds of thoughts riddling her head.

* * *

Curtis felt like ripping all the hair out of his head, the past few days had not been kind to him.

He was laying on his couch when Felicity joyfully entered his apartment.

Curtis rose from the couch and gasped. "Oh my god Felicity, is it you?", he felt like hugging but also right hooking the blonde woman, "where the hell were you?"

"I was meeting someone," Felicity replied. "Who can help with freeing John."

Curtis let out a deep sigh and sat back down on the couch, his hand resting on his forehead. "Well you could've just told me that," he glared at her, "do you have any idea how worried I was?"

The blonde put on her best apologetic smile and sat next to her friend. "I know, and I'm sorry for that Curtis. I just needed this meeting to go perfect, no interruptions." When all she got in response was a confused frown, she continued. "Look, I'll tell you everything, but I need to know if you trust me."

Curtis replied, "You didn't give me much of a reason to today."

Despite Curtis' response, Felicity still explained the details of her meeting to Curtis. From meeting the contact in that bench near the river, to receiving the heavily data supplied USB. As she finished explaining she made one last request, "Curtis, I need you to promise me not to tell any of this to Oliver."

The dark-skinned man gave her a flabbergasted look, "What? Why not?"

"If he knows how I received the data to exonerate John, he'll be really angry, he always wants 'stuff done by the book'. I'll come up with some sort of lie we can tell him about my disappearance and the whole shebang."

"Won't he be even angrier if he finds out you, no, we lied to him?"

"No, because if we play this right, he won't find out. John will be free, and we will have a data gold mine on our hands." The former hacktivist replied, giving an admiring look to the small USB.

While thinking of what Felicity said, Curtis let out a long yawn, it had been a really long day. Finally, he stood up and said, "Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing Felicity," before turning to head to his bedroom.

The blonde rose from the couch, and with a smirk said, "Oh trust me, I do."

* * *

Ironically enough, being the mayor of Star City was probably the most simple thing in Oliver's life right now. With John in prison, Tina having a breakdown on the roof, and most importantly, Felicity's disappearance apparently being due to a short beach vacation she took with her mother. At least being the most important person in Star City brought some consistency into the turmoil that currently was his life.

A knock was heard from the door that snapped Oliver out of his thoughts. "You have a visitor Mr. Mayor," Oliver stood up and headed towards the door, he was confused. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't expecting anyone at this time. "Her name is Tina Boland." The advisor finished stating. Oliver's eyes widened, after that night on the rooftop, he could've sworn he was never going to see Tina again.

'I guess I was wrong,' he thought with a smirk, before telling his advisor to allow Tina in.


	5. Second Chance

The door was opened for Dinah, she was greeted by a smiling Oliver, a smile she was glad to return. "Mayor Queen, that's pretty impressive" she greeted, a playful tone to her voice, "Maybe you should've led with that."

Dinah made her way towards Oliver, she stood a couple of feet away from him before he spoke up, "Not gonna lie, after that night at the rooftop, I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Not gonna lie," she purposefully copied, "Neither did I."

Dinah engaged in eye contact, green orbs locked to blue. She saw that Oliver looked confused, and, judging by the constant shiftiness of his feet and his hands being tightly stuffed in his pockets, he also appeared to look nervous. Nevertheless, she started once again, her eyes still engaged to his, "I guess I thought… that with Sonus gone, I'd feel different, I'd feel less empty, I'd feel liberated."

Oliver shook his head and smiled, "I wish it worked that way,"

Dinah rotated, looking at the big windows in the mayor's office and at the beautiful Star City skyline. She folded her arms across her chest, "How do you do it?" She asked, trying to prevent her voice from cracking as several awful memories flooded into her head, "How do you keep living with so much pain?"

The mayor looked at her, once again, he had an empathetic smile on his face, even in the darkest of topics, "I'm still working on that myself," He paused, it looked like he was carefully considering his next choice of words, "However, if I had to give you a tip, not being alone is a massive help. That's why you're here, right?"

She rotated yet again, back to facing the taller man, "That's why I'm here," she said, finally admitting it to more than just him, but also to herself, "I hated Sonus for killing Vince. But, I hated myself more for not being able to do anything to stop him."

"Rene, one of the newer members of the team, he said this team is all about getting second chances,"

Dinah could feel herself slowly crumble, much similar to her voice when she spoke up in reply, "You said that maybe we don't get second chances,"

"Well, maybe I was wrong," After only a couple of minutes, Oliver was already the most compassionate politician Dinah had ever met. "Maybe you're my second chance," it was those words that threw Dinah into a loophole, 'Every-friggin'-time… how the hell does he do that?', she thought, trying her best to hide the heat that was rising to her cheeks.

"That's a lot to put on my shoulders," she quickly replied as best she could.

He flashed another genuine smile, "Well, Tina, something about you tells me that you can handle it."

"So about that name," she said, finally being able to switch the topic that was making her feel slightly more vulnerable than usual, "Tina Boland was my cover-up for undercover work… It was to protect my family. My real name is Dinah, Dinah Drake,"

An unreadable expression came across Oliver's features, "Dinah?" He asked.

Dinah felt slightly awkward, had she done and/or said anything bad? "Does that name mean something to you?"

Oliver smiled, the radiant light from the sun slightly hitting him in the face, "I had a friend named Dinah. She's the reason I sought you out,"

'Dinah's always come through for each other,' she wasn't willing to admit it, but, if that was the case, this Dinah had done her a huge favor, "What do you think she'd think about all this?"

Oliver broke the eye contact, it looked like he was in deep thought, "I think she'd be proud. Proud of both of us,"

Their eyes re-engaged, no one said a word, a million thoughts ran through both of their heads.

* * *

Nanda Parbat

A young assassin by the name of Rami' Za walked through the towering door of one of the most mysterious rooms in the Temple of Assasins. When she entered, she saw the league's ominous leader, Ra's Al Ghul, he appeared to be looking at the clear and magical waters of the Lazarus Pit.

Over the past three months, The League of Assasins had been led by Ra's in a quest of personal value to the Demon's head. Ra's never bothered to explain why this quest was so valuable to him, and everyone, including Rami' Za, was too afraid to ask.

The only thing she knew for certain was that in that room, in this ceremony, all of their doubts would be answered.

She kneeled before the hooded man, "Mighty Ra's, what's your will?"

"Bring him in," Rami' Za heard Ra's' orders, she signaled the two assassins that were waiting outside the room to bring in the mysterious body the League found at the end of their quest.

Ra's turned around, removing his hood. Rami' Za could now see the similarities between the body's face, and Ra's'. 'Perhaps they're family,' she thought, 'It'd certainly explain a lot.'

"RAMI' ZA!" Ra's yelled in a rage, pulling out his sword and pointing it at her neck. She could feel herself trembling at the feel of the cold metal, "Snap out of your thoughts! Help Wa' Seem and Ta' Abari with the body!"

Rami' Za tried her best to maintain her composure, "As you wish, Ra's Al Ghul,"

The three assassins lifted the body onto the plank, where it would be dumped into the mystic waters of the pit.

Ra's walked over towards the plank, he softly ran his gloved hand through the body's dark head of hair. He then turned around and looked at Rami' Za and the other two assassins, "Too long have I been separated from my son, too long have I had to suffer and mourn his death. Today, we'll bring him back, and we'll be able to rejoice with him. But, more importantly, once my beloved son is back, we'll have our revenge against the man responsible for his death, the man likewise responsible for the death of the former Demon's Head," Ra's finished his speech, he walked over towards a lever and pulled it down.

The plank began to rise, and with it, Ra's' son. The sounds of the mechanism filled the room as the body slowly sank into the water. Everyone was silent, Rami' Za looked at Ra's' face, the latter's expression was completely serene, yet at the same time, it was borderline maniacal.

After some long, heavily anticipated minutes, the plank rose once again. Ra's walked towards the pit, signaling Rami' Za and the assassins to follow him. The once dead man opened his eyes and began to gasp for air, Ra's put a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down, an eerie smile on his face, "Welcome back Tommy."

* * *

A.N: We've been introduced to the antagonist! When will he appear? I have no idea. How will he appear? Who knows. Will he be cool? Hell yeah.


	6. Fallout

Lian Yu

"ADRIAN NO!" It was too late, Oliver turned around, he held his son, William, as tight as possible. After all this time, it was Oliver's trustworthy District Attorney, Adrian Chase, who had come out to be the evil Prometheus.

Over the past few months, he'd turned Oliver's life into a living hell. However, nothing that Adrian ever did to him could compare to what Oliver was witnessing right now.

The island that Oliver was stranded on in 2007, Lian Yu, was being blown up, and with it, all of Oliver's loved ones. He felt the bruises throughout all of his body as he held onto his son, his mind didn't want to come close to the thought of what poor William must've gone through. He took his son to the safest place of the boat they were in, "Stay put buddy, I'm gonna get your mom." William didn't reply, he was most likely in shock and at a loss for words, who could blame him? The kid had every right to be.

Oliver genuinely wanted to comfort the innocent being, but that was pretty far down in his list of current priorities. He took control of the boat's engine and sped towards the tragic sight that was currently Lian Yu.

'Not that it was ever a pretty sight to begin with…' He thought.

* * *

It all happened in a blur, one second she was fighting Black Siren, the next, all of her surroundings were being blown up and on fire.

Dinah felt light-headed, the lack of oxygen from all the fire was making it very hard for her to breathe, not to mention think straight.

From a distance, she heard pained yelling. Dinah turned around and ran towards the increasingly desperate sound. When she arrived, she saw John Diggle struggling in severe pain, it looked like part of a tree had fallen on Spartan's right leg. "It's okay John," Dinah said, swiftly making her ways towards him, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

She told John to cover his ears before she annihilated the tree with a sonic scream, "Have you seen any of the others?" she asked, helping the injured man up.

Diggle's expression was one of horror, one of despair, "I was able to save Thea and Samantha… but Curtis… I was too late, the damn tree fell on me."

Dinah shook her head in denial and shock, "Where is he?"

Diggle closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I heard his yelling and I ran towards it, but right before I was able to get to him, the tree fell on top of me... I saw him, Dinah… I saw him get blown up…"

Dinah felt tears begin to sting her eyes, she had been with the team for a little over three months, she'd come to know and like every one of them, Curtis in particular. His comedic and immature comments were always a ray of sunshine, even in the darkest of days. If anyone on the team deserved that fate, Curtis would've been the last person on that list. He had done nothing wrong, he didn't kill anyone, didn't hurt anyone, was never remotely mean to anyone, all he wanted was for everyone to get along.

She tried her best to clear her head from all the sorrow, there was people out there that could still be saved, "What about Felicity and Rene?"

Diggle pointed north, "They should be on the plane, we planned to use it as a shield from the blast."

"No time to waste then, let's go," using all the strength her body could muster, she helped the limping Diggle up as they made their way towards the plane.

* * *

Oliver hopelessly searched the island, he wasn't able to find any survivors. He was worried, perhaps more worried than he'd ever been in his entire life, and for a life like his, that was saying something.

He climbed over a tall rock to gain a vantage point on his surroundings. Behind a flaming tree, he saw Deathstroke. He quickly made his way towards his former mentor, "Slade!" he yelled to get the man's attention.

Slade turned around, removing his helmet, "You alright kid?"

Oliver was quick to respond, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

Slade explained that he had come back to look for survivors, how he saw Nyssa Al Ghul was okay and how he didn't know what happened to Black Siren, "But your sister…" he finished.

"What about her?" Oliver couldn't help the fear in his voice when he uttered that question. Slade wasn't able to respond before Oliver spoke up again in complete fear,

"Slade, where is Thea?"

The Australian put his helmet back on and pointed towards a direction down south, "She's this way."

* * *

Diggle and Dinah had finally made it to the plane, John couldn't believe the strength and will Dinah must've had to carry him all the way there.

When they entered the plane, they found the remnants of a miserable team Arrow. Felicity, Rene, Quentin, and an injured Nyssa all stood there in silence. John could understand their remorse, but he knew that the mission wasn't over yet, grieving should be saved for later. He was about to talk some hope into the team, but before he was able to say anything, two more people entered the plane, it was Slade and Oliver, the latter carrying the body of his dead-looking sister.

It was then when the entire room came to life, everybody surrounded Oliver asking if he and Thea were alright. Oliver made his tone loud and clear so that everyone could hear, "Thea is still alive, but she won't be for much longer if we don't get off this island right now," John always thought that Oliver had a special way of making his expression unreadable in the most intense of times, "Slade here, knows his way around the island, he'll lead you to a boat, my son is on that boat, I urge you all to take care of him and leave the island."

John tilted his head, asking the question everyone probably had in their minds, "Oliver, what about you?"

Oliver looked at John, his eyes widened, possibly because he had looked at the state John's leg was in, "John, I have to find Samantha."

Quentin now jumped in, "Oliver, you'll die."

The Green Arrow looked at the ground, "Maybe I will, but it's a risk I have to take."

It looked like Slade was ready to give directions to the team, but he was interrupted by yet another voice jumping into the debacle, "I'm coming with you Oliver," the voice came from behind John, it was Dinah.

"Dinah…" Oliver started.

"It's not a request," that woman's will, it never ceased to impress Diggle.

Oliver gave in to her proposal, there's no doubt that he knew he'd be wasting precious time if he even tried to argue with her.

With all that being said, Quentin and Rene helped Diggle up, and the team headed off towards the boat.

* * *

Dinah and Oliver scavenged the island looking for any sign of Samantha's whereabouts. The entire atmosphere had turned orange and breathing was getting harder by the second.

Dinah looked around desperately, she wanted nothing less than to find this woman and get out of this living hell, "Do you know where we are going, Oliver? Or are we just searching around?" she inquired.

Oliver turned around, his face looked bruised and bloodied, "According to Slade, she should be around here. He said he saw her near the monastery searching for William."

It was then when Dinah heard coughing coming from behind her, 'Finally,' she thought, they were finally going to save William's mother and prevent any more death from happening. Alleviated, Dinah called Oliver and ran towards the coughing sound. However, before she was able to get there, her movement was stopped all at once, "Dinah WAIT!" Oliver had come from behind her and abruptly tackled her.

"Oliver, what the hell?" she asked, completely agitated.

She looked at Oliver, he had landed on top of her, his hands were resting in her shoulders as she felt the heavy breathing coming from the tense man hit her face, "You almost stepped on a landmine, Dinah. I understand you want to save her and get out of here, we both do, but we have to be careful."

Dinah was at a complete loss of words. What if Oliver hadn't been there? How was she supposed to save others when she couldn't even save herself? She looked back up at him, she saw his worried face, all she wanted to do was help, keep everyone safe, but in the end, she almost ended up being the death of one of her friends, "I-I'm sorry."

Oliver blinked twice, he looked baffled, "Dinah, you don't have to be sorry. Do you know how many times I made that exact same mistake when I was on this island? Even if there was oxygen here for my brain to think straight, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Besides, it's why we are a team, we got each other's backs, I know you would've done the same for me."

Dinah gave a sheepish smile before standing up, 'Oliver Queen and words, what a match made in heaven,' she thought.

"Now, where did you say you heard Samantha?"

Dinah pointed towards the remains of the monastery where she'd fought Black Siren, "The coughing was coming from over there."

The duo made their way towards the ruined stone structure, "Samantha!" Oliver yelled.

"I-I'm here! Help!" A weak voice cried out, it had come from under a huge stone pillar.

"Dinah-" Oliver started.

"I got it," Dinah replied, antecedently to her wrecking the pillar with a sonic scream.

Oliver had quickly made his way towards Samantha, but Dinah couldn't listen to what the two were saying. She was finally feeling the huge toll that the sonic screaming, lack of oxygen, and carrying John had taken on her mind and body.

Once she came back to her senses, she heard the weak voice of Samantha talking to Oliver, "Take care of William, tell him I'll always love him, the boy needs a father now Oliver," in the last couple of words, Samantha's voice faded, much similar to her life. Dinah made her way to Oliver, she dropped to her knees and put a hand on his shoulder, "You did everything you could Ollie," she'd stayed back from using the nickname before, but felt that now was as good a time as any to start using it, "It's time for us to go now."

* * *

Oliver helped Dinah to the A.R.G.U.S security boat he'd planned to use for a getaway.

He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had to be a proper father now, or the fact that he was scared to be one, 'How come you've had a kid for more than 9 years and you're scared to be his father?' if today had proven anything to him, it was how much of a disappointment he was.

He looked over at Dinah, trying to rid himself of his self-deprecating thoughts. If it wasn't for the brunette lady sitting across from him, Oliver would've most likely stayed on that island, grieving Samantha and hating himself for everything that had transpired.

Dinah looked back up at him, every time their eyes locked on to each other, the intensity, it made him feel some type of way. He knew they were both tired, but he also knew that it would help if the current mood in the boat sparked up a bit.

After some more moments of silence, Oliver took the chance, "Why'd you do it?" he asked, "Why did you come with me?"

Dinah's gaze slightly eased, "I'm tired of seeing the ones I care about die without me being able to do anything about it," her reply was blunt, yet at the same time, it was soft.

Oliver looked towards the endless waters of the South Chinese sea, "You're not the only one," he said in a small chuckle.

He saw Dinah let out a long yawn from the corner of his eye, all the events from the catastrophic day had taken its toll on all the team, and she was by no means the exception.

Oliver felt a soft hand on his shoulder, Dinah had transparently made his way towards him, "This is going to sound dumb, but, can you make me a promise?"

Oliver's gaze left the blue ocean and guided itself to Dinah's green orbs, "Of course, anything."

"Can you promise me…" another lengthy yawn escaped the brunette's mouth, "Can you promise me that you'll always count on me whenever you need help."

Out of all the bizarre things that had happened today, this one had to be up there for Oliver, why would she even ask that? Did she need some heart-warming words after a tough day? Did she think that he didn't trust her? Did she not trust _him_? Or maybe it was a combination of all three of those questions.

Either way, he gently used his big, rough hands to grab one of Dinah's small, delicate ones. He clasped it, and in the most genuine tone he could muster said, "I promise."

"Thank you, Oliver," Dinah said, the gratitude clear in her tired voice. She then carefully removed her hand from Oliver's and found a comfortable spot on the boat to rest her sleep-deprived eyes.


End file.
